Life of a Tomb Robber
by The Freak in the Shadows
Summary: Bakura is saved by a girl named Amunet when the pharaohs guards leave him to die in the desert. Marik was a childhood friend and they're reunited. When stealing from a tomb they find a prophecy, showing Bakura's fate. Chaos ensue. COMPLETE
1. Fight much? Help?

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryo: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber  
Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Healer  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking

Okay, let's start the story. I'll tell you more about the other OC's when they appear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Part I (written by Kura)

Normal POV (set during the day)

Amunet quickly slit the mans throat and watched him fall to the ground. She smirked and made her way through the dark tomb as if nothing happened. Amunet found a door at the end of the hall and rolled her eyes. 'This is too easy.' She checked the door for traps and found a small imprint, directly where she was going to lay her hand. Arrow trap. 'Stupid guards.' She pushed on the door and it opened slowly. The room was filled with jewels and riches. Her best yet. Amunet pulled at the pouch on her belt and filled it cautiously. 'Why should the pharaoh miss anything? He has got enough as it is.' She exited the room and headed the opposite way then she came. The other guards would have surely noticed the murder by now.

Amunet had exited through a smaller door and was quickly sprinting to her horse. "There she is!"one of the guards yelled, running after her. She pulled the hood of her cloak up a bit more and grabbed a dagger from her pocket. She swung around and flung it at the guard. Amunet arrived at her horses side and climbed on, ignoring the guards crys of pain. "Go!"she yelled in her lower voice. Not wanting the guards to know her true voice or identitiy. The horse galloped on command, taking her away from danger and into the desert.

Amunet had been traveling for hours to her destination. She saw an object in the distance and went to examine if it was useful. The object turned out to be the body of a boy. Amunet left her horse and walked over. The boy had copper skin and silver hair just below his shoulders. He was laying on his stomach and she saw a arrow sticking out from around his shoulder. She turned him over and gasped. "Thief king!"she cried, surprised. 'He looks younger then I thought he was.' Amunet looked over at the arrow and pulled it from the skin, the head still being in. Blood bubbled up and slowly fell down into his beautiful silver locks, already stained a light pink on the bottom. Amunet pulled him onto her horse and quickly made her way back to the House of the Thieves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Pharaoh Atemu."said Seth, bowing. "Yes, Priest Seth?"asked Atemu, looking over at him and smiling lightly. "The King of Thieves has been killed."said Seth. "Good, are you sure?"asked Atemu. "One of our men shot him in the neck with an arrow and left him in desert. We took his horse as well."said Seth, smiling. "Good."said Atemu, nodding.

Tea came in with Ata and went to her husband. They shared a kiss and Tea handed Atemu their baby. They smiled and Atemu kissed his sons forehead. "I hope all is at peace."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura woke up, feeling extreme pain by his shoulder, but kept his eyes closed. Faking his sleep. He heard loud yelling from outside the door and heard it open. He cracked his eye open a bit and saw two woman walk in. A wave of pain erupted from his shoulder and he suppressed a yell. One of the woman said his name and he tried to listen. "Bakura...Injured...Fear...Attack."was all he could catch before finally crying out. The two woman looked over and the older one gasped. Bakura opened his eyes and bolted up. He hissed in pain and the younger pushed him back down. "Bakura! Be calm, you are not captured."said the older one, assisting the other in keeping him down.

He eyed the bandages on him and then the woman. "Who the hell are you and why would you want to help a thief like me?"yelled Bakura, trying to ignore the pain erupting from his shoulder. "This is Bastet and I am Amunet. I am also a thief and I found you out in the desert."said the younger one, still holding him down. His struggling ceased and he glared. "Why should I believe you?"asked Bakura, struggling again. "Because you're not a corpse in the desert."said Bastet, pointing to his bandages.

Bakura stopped struggling and glared over at the wall. Amunet sighed and leaned over by him. "Not to trustworthy, now are you?"she said, smirking. "Maybe."he muttered, wincing in pain. "Does your shoulder still hurt Bakura?"asked Bastet, reaching over. He just stared at her and it was obvious he was trying to think if he should answer. He winced. "Yes."he said, looking away. Bastet pulled some of the bandages from his shoulder and checked the wound. The wound was still bleeding and Bastet pulled out a knife. "I knew it!"yelled Bakura, trying to pull away from Amunet and experiencing extreme pain in the process.

"No Bakura. I need to remove the head of the arrow.** Someone** here seemed to have not remembered to do so."said Bastet, giving Amunet a stern look. "Hehe. Sorry."said Amunet meekly. Bakura stared wide eyed for a moment, then regained his glare. "You are going to cut me with that knife!"he yelled, struggling harder. "Yes, so you don't get an infection, though, it may be too late."said Bastet, eyeing his wound. Finally, Amunet got sick of Bakuras struggling and knocked him out. "There you go."she said, sitting by the bed. Bastet thought it safer to be quiet and continue pulling out the head. (a/n: that sounds soooooo wrong)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amunet sat by Bastet. The arrow head had been removed and the wound rebandaged. 'He is no where near trustworthy. Even when he knew we were helping him.' "Bastet, why do you think he is like this?"asked Amunet, in one of her curious moments. "His past or it is just the way he is. I hope we don't have to use the bonds."said Bastet, sighing. Aziza walked in and looked at him. "So** this** is the** great** King of Thieves? He looks no more then a child as we are."she said, her black hair bobbing above her shoulders. "He is."said Bastet. "I would have thought he was around fifty or something."said Aziza. "Now you don't."said Amunet. Aziza gave her a strange look and left the room, mumbling about weird children.

Bakura opened his eyes and growled. Amunet looked at him amused and pointed to the bandages around his torso and neck. "Damn! You did this so I couldn't get away! Who are you and what do you want with me!"yelled Bakura, starting to become very pissed. "We told you who we are already. You refuse to believe us."said Amunet, wetting a cloth and laying it upon his forehead. He flinched and tensed at the touch. (a/n: O.O;;;;;;;; ) Amunet and Bastet exchanged looks and then left the Bakura alone in the windowless room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amunet sat next to Khepri and Akila and sighed. "What's with you?"asked Khepri, raising her brow. "Tomb robber Bakura, that's what."she growled. "What did he do?"asked Akila. "He won't trust us. That's getting on my nerves and I'm about to drag him out here. Show him the other tomb robbers if he wasn't injured."said Amunet. "Well, he probably has his reasons."said Khepri. "Maybe."said Amunet.

Then, they saw Bakura limp out into the area and almost fall over. Amunet went over and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here!"she yelled. "I don't need to stay in a bed! I'm not some weakling and I'm not going back!"he yelled, wincing while he did. "You're hurt! It's human to be hurt and why are you limping?"asked Amunet, seeing extra blood leaking from the bandage. "I got into a fight. What do you care?"said Bakura, falling more limp as his vision blurred. "Maybe I don't!"yelled Amunet, walking away. Bakura felt his vision blur and passed out.

Akila pointed behind Amunet, gasping. She turned around and saw Bakura hit the ground. "Oh shit."she said, hurrying over. Akila and Khepri followed. Amunet pulled him up and saw thick blood coating the bandage. "The great king, taken down by blood loss. Nice."said Khepri, lifting him up. "Shut up."said Amunet, leading them back to the room he had inhabited. (a/n: i hope i got the word right)

Bastet stared at the three girls and raised an eyebrow. "You say he passed out from blood loss and you carried him back?"she asked, quickly glancing at Bakura. Khepri nodded and Amunet ducked under the table with Akila. "Get back here!"said Bastet without even looking. The two girls came back up groaning. Bakura started to wake up and Bastet immediately went over. With her attention taken, the three young teens snuck out. "Amunet, Khepri, Aki-! Those little brats!"growled Bastet. "What the hell?"groaned Bakura, opening his eyes. Bastet was dabbing his wound with healing fluid and he yelped. "Calm down Bakura. Trust us and you'll be happier."said Bastet, rewrapping the wound. "Never!"yelled Bakura, or at tried to yell. More like gasped. "Young man, you need to calm down."she said. For some reason, he let go of his glare and the mask broke. All Bastet saw was a broken boy. She gasped.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amunet, Khepri, and Akila had finally escaped. "Whew, that was close!"said Amunet. "Glad for being a tomb robber!"said Khepri. "Hey guys!"said Mai, scaring them half to death. You see, Mai was betraying the pharaoh and helping the thieves, after discovering what those people went through. "Mai! You scared us half to death!"yelled Akila. "Good, well you see, the pharaoh killed the thief king Bakura. His soldiers had shot him and left him in the desert. Nice death don't you think?"said Mai. "Well, you see."started Khepri. "He's not really dead."finished Akila. Both of them looked at Amunet. "What!"asked Amunet, holding her hands up. "What did you do Amunet?"asked Mai, smirking. "I saved him! Okay!"yelled Amunet, turning a light red. Mai just kept smirking.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raphael and Malik were riding in the desert where Bakura had been left. "Someone must have come to his aid."said Raphael. "Who would help a tomb robber like him. He has murdered countless of times."said Malik. "Old friends, fellow tomb robbers, someone. Now, let's go back to home."said Raphael, giving the teen a serious look. Malik nodded and followed Raphael, leaving the dry red stained sand behind.

They arrived at the hideout and Gahigi instantly met them at the stone door. "You're injured, you're not supposed to be up."said Malik, taking his friend back inside. Gahigi had been fighting a tomb robber and was stabbed in the side. He had already been ill and was out against the others will. "Ever heard of 'needed action'?"joked Gahigi, leaning against Malik for support. "Ever heard of 'needed health'?"joked Malik, forcing his friend back on the bed. "Okay you two, back to business. Gahigi, Bakura wasn't there."said Raphael.

"What?"growled Gahigi. "Yes, it is true."said Malik, putting an arm around his friend. "Well, guess that makes more work for us."mumbled Gahigi. "For **us** actually. **You** need to stay in bed."said Raphael, pointing at him. Gahigi pouted and Malik giggled. Raphael looked at the two teens and sighed. 'So young, so naïve. Why are they in such a dangerous job?' he thought. "Raphael? Raphy? Hello?"said Malik, waving a hand in front of the older mans eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura was laying silently on the bed with a blank look on his face and stared at the wall. Bastet did as much as she could to catch his attention and failed. She called for Aziza to help. Aziza looked closely at him and turned to Bastet. "He is depressed and been that way for at least seven years. Ever since the 'white bandit' had become known."said Aziza. Bastet looked down at the boy and nodded, then she smiled. "I can end that."she mumbled. Aziza left and Bastet quickly lifted Bakura onto another bed and covered up to his shoulders in blankets.

The most response she got was him squirm slightly and then see him glare hard at the wall. Bakura softly muttered something and Bastet heard. "I want to go home."he had muttered. Bastet took one last glance at the sullen teen and went to find Amunet to tell her of what she heard. Aziza sighed and saw that the boy had fallen into slumber.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amunet was sulking outside a bar and the others were watching with strange looks on their faces.

DGB: Well, that was fun... O.O

Bakura: he heh I hate you...

DGB: Say that again and you're life really WILL be a living hell!

Bakura: Review nicely... O.O


	2. Millenium bracelet?

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking

This chapter will be written by me: Aria Kurai.

Where was I? Oh yes: 

Amunet was sulking outside a bar and the others were watching with strange looks on their faces. Akila walked over to Amunet and dragged her to her feet. "Quit sulking and let's get back home."she said. Amunet made no sound what so ever. Khepri groaned and walked over then slapped Amunet in the face. "Ow..."Amunet groaned, rubbing her reddened cheek. Mai started laughing and walked off, not before handing Amunet a gold bracelet. "What's this?"she said, not noticing the wave of energy that started to pulse from it as she walked toward the enterance of their home.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura sat up and looked around. He stood and started to make his way toward the underguarded door. "Now to make my esca-AUGH!" Bakura clawed at his head, clenching his teeth and fell to his knees. "Make.. It... Stop.."he cried through gritted teeth. The door opened and he felt someone pull him into their arms. "Bakura, what's happened to you?"the person asked, stroking his slightly sweaty mane of hair. Bakura looked up slightly and gasped. "M-Marik?"he whispered, squeazing his eyes shut.

"Yes, it's me. Tell me what's wrong? What in Ra's name happened to you?"asked Marik, holding him closer to his chest. "My... Head... Pain.."was all Bakura got out before convulsing with pain and energy. Marik felt a shock run through his body and almost dropped Bakura. Amunet walked in and her eyes widened when she saw Bakura. "Marik, what happened?"she asked, hurrying over and clutching pained thiefs hand.

"When I came in he was in pain. His head, that's all he could say before it took him further."said Marik, then eyed the bracelet on Amunets wrist. "Where did you get that?"he asked, suddenly understanding his friends pain. (a/n: I will expain how they are friends at the end of the chapter...) "From Mai, why?"said Amunet, confused. "Take it off."said Marik, tightening his grip on Bakura and staring her in the eye. Amunet looked confused for a second and slipped the bracelet off her wrist.

The eye on it glowed as it fell to the ground, sending out a pulse of shadow energy that caused Bakura to scream. Then he fell silent and limp in Mariks arms. "Baku-chan? Bakura? Wake up!" Marik said, laying Bakura face up on the ground. "What happened?"asked Amunet, looking from Bakura and then to the slightly glowing bracelet. "Some how that bracelet is connected to Bakuras physical being. Maybe even mental, but still, something is dead wrong. It IS his though, I can feel it."said Marik, slipping the bracelet over Bakuras wrist and watching as the glow ceased. "Something is not right."

888888888888888888888888

(dream mode Bakuras POV horror)

_I walked through a graveyard. Bones and blood covered the ground and gravestones. Something grabbed at my foot and as I looked down, I couldn't help but scream in terror. The muscle part of a human hand was trying to tear through my skin and then I noticed. My skin was a paler color, white maybe. I looked up to see that the scene had changed. I saw Marik and I sitting on a rock beside each other. _

_Then, I saw myself lift a dagger and thrust it into Marik chest. Blood flew everywhere and my other self laughed maniacally, though not blacking out Mariks screams. I immediately felt sick, I've killed before, but this is horrible. _

_The other me started to stab Marik repeatably and then stopped, he then cut through Mariks chest and pulled out his heart. Then, he ate it. I threw up and felt myself falling. The scene changed from black to the same room I was in before blacking out. I was sitting next to Amunet and there was a small bundle in her arms. _

_Then everything turned to fire and I panicked. Just like Kuru Eruna. _

(Marik and Amunet)

"Kuru Eruna... No!"

Marik jumped up and looked over at his friend. Bakura was curled into a ball and whimpering.

"Too hot.."

Amunet looked at him and bit her lip.

(Bakura)

_I saw my little sister, Amane, running with another version of me and then everything was wet crimson blood._

(End dream mode)

"NOOOO!" Bakura cried, shooting up from his former position. Marik immediately took his sweaty and flushed friend into his arms and wiped away the tears that Bakura never knew that were cascading down his cheeks. "Shhh, it's okay 'Kura."cooed Marik, cradeling Bakura as if he were a young boy who narrowly escaped death, which he truely was. "The fire... The pain... It never goes away." said Bakura, burying his face in Mariks warm cloak. Amunet sat beside the two and softly ran her hand up and down Bakuras back. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around Mariks waist, hugging him tight. Amunet smiled sadly and left, leaving Marik to handle Bakura. "What in the world happened?"

888888888888888888888888

Khepri ran up to Amunet and started to say something, but ceased as she saw the distraught look on her face. "What happened Amu-chan?" Khepri asked, putting an arm around Amunets shoulders. "Something's wrong with Bakura. He'll be okay, but, that bracelet seemed to have caused it."said Amunet softly, getting an awkward look on her face. "Oui, why don't we go to the main room and fight Valon or Duke, that could be entertaining when we beat them, again."said Khepri. Amunet smiled and nodded. "Let's do it!"

8888888888888888888888888

"Dear Pharaoh, we checked and there is no corpse of the thief king."

"Siamun, did you make sure it was the right spot?"asked Atemu, a concerned look growing on his face.

"We checked sire, all we found was dry blood and a broken piece of arrow. We know he couldn't of gotten away in this amount of time. Someone helped him."said Siamun.

"...Well, the chase continues."said Atemu, growing wary.

Tea came running with tears falling down her face. "Our son, gone."she sobbed once at Atemu's side. He took her in his arms and tried not to cry himself. "Siamun! Build a search party, find our son!"he said, feeling a hard lump in his throat. "Yes, at once!" Siamun hurried off and Atemu watched behind. "Why my son, why Ata?"

8888888888888888888888888

Bakura had calmed and was half asleep as Marik shifted him in his arms a bit. Bastet walked into the room and gasped. "What in Ra's name has been going on since I left?"she asked, bending to check Bakuras temperature. Bakura shifted and reburied his face into Mariks cloak and robes once more. "This,"said Marik, pointing to the bracelet. Bastet frowned but asked nothing more, except... "How do you know him?"she asked. "...Well, we were friends back in our village. Then the pharaoh burned and killed our families, Bakura saw the worst of it. The memories hurt him a lot. We were seperated afterward and I haven't seen him since, except when a familiar thing like this happened. Sadly, he wasn't lucky enough to be saved by you and the other thieves."said Marik, fingering a small piece of Bakuras hair.

"Hm, well, he needs rest now. Care for him."said Bastet, before leaving to share this informations with a few healers and the seer. Marik stayed with Bakura and smiled sadly. "What has happened these past ten years?"

KBF: whew, now THAT was fun!

Bakura: For you! I'm a wimp!

Ryou: Well, you need it.

KBF: You do Bakura, but, I'll make you a lot better in later chapters if your good and say the review hopes.

Bakura: Okay, review please!


	3. Memory Pain

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking

This chapter will be written by me: Kurai Baku Fan

_"Hm, well, he needs rest now. Care for him."said Bastet, before leaving to share this informations with a few healers and the seer. Marik stayed with Bakura and smiled sadly. "What has happened these past ten years?"_

8888888888888888888888888

The days past and it had been a week. Bakura acted like nothing happened, Marik and Amunet watching him carefully. Marik, Bakura, Amunet, Zuberi, Akila, and Valon were sitting at a long table, eating. "We're running out of money and food. Where should we rob next?"asked Zuberi, putting down his fork and swallowing the last of his dinner. "How about we raid that last tomb. There's still a genorous amount of gold left, gems and I think if we get far enough we'll find some of amulets."said Marik, also finishing. "Mph?" Bakuras mouth was still full of his last bit of food.

"Chew and swallow Bakura. I don't want you to die from choking."said Amunet, patting his back. He swallowed and smiled. "Okay.."he said, right before taking a quick swig of water. "That's a good idea Marik. We could 'reserve' different tombs for other times."said Valon. The others agreed and after making sure our dear Bakura didn't choke, they were off!

8888888888888888888888888

"Calm down Zuberi..."whispered Amunet, continuously checking on Bakura and Zuberi. "Calm down? Look how many guards are here this time!" Zuberi squeaked. He clung slightly to Bakuras cloak and his eyes widened a bit. "Do you want us to leave you here so you don't die of stress?"asked Akila, ruffling his dark red hair. Valon was quickly tromping in the front and Marik was in the back making sure Bakura would be okay.

Finally, they arrived to the tomb. Hiding behind the wall, they created a plan to get in. "Bakura, Marik, and Amunet, you can get rid of the guard and break in the tomb. The rest of us will stand guard, Akila will let you know if someone is coming."said Valon. "Right!"everyone else said in a loud whisper.

8888888888888888888888888

Marik hit the pressure point on the guards neck and slit his throat. "Well, that'll solve any problems."he said, gesturing for Amunet and Bakura. He noticed the bracelet on Bakuras wrist was glowing lightly in the pupil of the eye. Marik pushed the slight worry aside and entered the tomb. They slowly snuck down the passages until they reached a door. Amunet opened it and smiled. "Here we are."she said, pulling the two behind her. The room was filled with golden objects, gems, riches galore. But what struck them the most were the larger gold objects in a glass case. Amunet had just enough time to read 'millenium ring' under the closest before hearing a cry behind her.

Bakura gasped as the bracelet on his wrist glowed and memories that he had long forgotten flashed before his eyes. When it was all over, Bakura fell to his hands and knees, shaking violently. "Why?"he gasped before his arms became too weak to hold him and he fell, into Mariks arms. "Bakura..." Marik muttered, pulling him up into his arms bridal style.

"Keep hold of him, I'll collect some valuables."said Amunet, taking the mysterious gold items and putting them into her bag. "Okay."said Marik, leaning against the wall with Bakura half-conscious in his arms. Amunet collected as many valuables as possible and motion for him to follow her back. When they got out, the others gasped at seeing Bakuras condition. "What happened?.!"they all asked. "You don't need to know right now. Let's get back!"said Amunet.

8888888888888888888888888

Bakura once again was in bed and Marik by his side. Amunet was with the others, also Raziya, talking about the gold items. Bakura had fallen unconscious after they'd gotten back and Marik was waiting for him to awake. "Unh.."he groaned, shifting his head on Mariks lap. "Bakura!" Marik smiled, stroking Bakuras long white tresses (i hope that's right) of hair. "Mariku?" Bakura groaned, opening his eyes and flinching at the sudden light. "Baku! You woke!" "YAGH!"

KBF: o.O;;;;;; Someone PLEASE tell me why I ended it there.

Bakura:...Because you're a bitch! XP!

KBF: Care to try that again? (takes out mallet and spiked chains)

Bakura: Er, because you're my wonderful wife who I care much of?

KBF: Good boy, well, review well!


	4. Healing Sick

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking

This chapter will be written by me: Kisera Ishtal

_ "Mariku?" Bakura groaned, opening his eyes and flinching at the sudden light. "Baku! You woke!" "YAGH!"_

88888888888888888888888888

"Ma...rik... Too.. tight..."groaned Bakura, struggling. "I'm sorry! How do you feel? It's been around two moons."said Marik, messing with his spiky hair. "Hungry and tired."said Bakura, sitting up and glancing at the bracelet on his wrist. "Where'd that come from?"he asked. "Amunet, er, found it. Then we gave it to you as a present."said Marik. "Why'd you give me something this valuable?"asked Bakura, getting to his feet. "Because we care about you, now let's go to the oasis."said Marik, making sure Bakura was standing stabley. They went off, Bakura stumbling slightly. Marik finally picked him up and carried him. "What are you doing?"asked Bakura, wrapping his arms around Mariks neck. "Carrying you."said Marik, giving him an awkward look. "Weren't you smaller than me!.?"

When they got there Marik sat Bakura in the shallow end and joined him. "So, how have you been since we were last together?"asked Bakura, leaning his head against Bakuras shoulder. "Well, not long after we were seperated I was found by the tomb robbers here. I've lived with them since. I guess I got lucky..."said Marik, whispering the last part. Bakura caught it. "You sure were, I've been living on my own ever since."he whispered, sinking chin deep into the water. Marik lifted him into his arms and rested Bakuras head into his chest. "I'm so sorry Bakura..." Marik said softly, stroking his wet hair.

Amunet walked in from behind them with a tray of food, quickly hugging Bakura from behind after climbing into the water. "Hi Bakura, I'm glad you're awake. Want some food?"asked Amunet, kissing the top of his head, only Marik noticing and smiling at it. "Thanks and yes."said Bakura, yawning and leaning back into Mariks chest. "Tired?"asked Amunet, bringing a plate for him to eat off of to him. "A bit..."he muttered, smiling and taking the food, eating quietly. Marik brought him into a better sitting position and faced Amunet. "What did you find out about those items?"he asked once Bakura had finished and fallen asleep in his arms.

"There are strange powers within them. They are called the millenium items, created by the blood of ninety nine sacrifices. I've learned mostly that the 'ring' can call upon the shadows, contact other items, and contact whom the bearer wishes."said Amunet. Marik nodded. "Interesting," "Also, a tablet I'd grabbed holds a prophecy. One day a vengeful white haired boy will take over the shadow realm, angered and scared by memories, for they'd become reality once more, becoming a threat to mankind," she paused and look over at the sleeping Bakura. "Another boy with blond hair and violet eyes and a girl with dark brown hair and emerald eyes will fight to stop him. They will win, turning him back to himself, though later he becomes sealed in the ring by the evil pharaoh. Trapped in the darkness and being twisted to insanity, swearing that he would one day vow revenge upon the pharaoh."finished Amunet, eyes flickering in concern and fear.

"Dear Ra..."whispered Marik, unconsciously pulling Bakura higher into his arms. Bakura coughed and growled, as if defending himself. Amunet and Marik looked at the sky, seeing that the sky had grown a bit darker, sun lower. "We should get out of the water."said Marik, lifting Bakura with him. "You're right, I'd prefer not to be taken by sickness."said Amunet, following behind him.

When they got back, Marik brought Bakura to his room and covered him in four blankets. Watching him sadly, hoping nothing would happen to him.

888888888888888888888888

Gahigi had grown worse in his sickness, not horribly, just a bit. Malik was worried to death, while Raphael knew he'd be fine. While he sat, Ishizu came up behind him. "The pharaohs fathers tomb has been robbed of the 'items'."she said, knowing he'd get her drift. Raphael jumped up and turned to her, eyes widened. "Wat about the seal?"he asked, hoping for a good answer. Luck was not on his side. "Taken as well, hopefully not used. Chaos could fill the world."said Ishizu, walking away.

"Who was there Raphael?"asked Malik, who'd ran in after she'd left. "Your sister, the tomb of Atemus fathers been robbed of the 'items and seal'."said Raphael. Malik paled and he started to waver. "Malik!"yelled Raphael, catching the now unconscious young bounty hunter in his arms. "Dear Ra, why me?"he said, carrying Malik to bed. "Why?"

888888888888888888888888

Rebecca ran with the young baby in her arms, searching for her brothers and sister. Tristan, Jonouchi, and Serenity. She found them by the Nile, bored to death. "You guys! Look what I found!"she said, holding out the small baby and grinning. "Woah..."

888888888888888888888888

"You worthless slave!"yelled the slave guardian, whipping the young one a last time before throwing him into the cell with the other. He waited for his footsteps to become faint before running to the bleeding boy. "Ryou!"he cried, stripping one of his cloths and wrapping it around the boys bloody head. "Au..gh..n..."groaned Ryou, opening his eyes, one with blood dripping from the side. "Yugi?"he groaned, reaching for him. "Oh Ryou..."said Yugi. A yell rang through the dungeons, scaring the boy. "YOU WHIPPED HIM?.! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT!"

888888888888888888888888

Bakura woke up, screaming and sweating. Bastet was beside him with a washcloth and small basin of water. Bakura felt nauseous, rolling over to the side and promptly throwing up. Marik ran in and from seeing Bakuras condition he looked terrified. Amunet ran in behind him, equally terrified. Bakura felt horrible, scared, and confused. He didn't know what was wrong. Then it hit him, if he died, he'd see his family again. Bakura shook that thought from his mind and threw up again, feeling Bastet lay the cloth on the side of his burning face. Yet, he felt cold, he was shivering. Blackness started to feel his vision fade, allowing it to take him.

Kakra and Aziza hurried in and checked Bakuras vital signs as he fell unconscious. "He'll be okay."they said, assuring Marik and Amunet. Marik sat his ill friend and Amunet as well. When the others left, the bracelet started to glow again, making Bakura gain consciousness and his fever to instantly drop to normal. "Huh?"he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Amunet and Marik were smiling like fools who'd won a life supply of gold. "You're okay!"they both cried, hugging him tight. "I.. won't be... if... I can't... breathe!"cried Bakura, struggling in their arms.

The two let go and stood next to him. "Thank Ra for that bracelet."they both said. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked, clearly confused. "It healed you. Don't you remember?"asked Marik. "Not really."said Bakura, looking confused. "Hm, well, you should rest."said Amunet, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "I guess."said Bakura, closing his eyes. "Sleep well..."

KBF: Oh dear Ra!

Bakura: (snorts) I'm giving you two chapters...

KBF: What was that!.? (holds up mallet and chains)

Bakura: Er, review nicely! If you with to critcise, do it constructively.


	5. Nightmares Change All

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

This chapter will be written by me: KuraiBakuFan

_ "What do you mean?" Bakura asked, clearly confused. "It healed you. Don't you remember?"asked Marik. "Not really."said Bakura, looking confused. "Hm, well, you should rest."said Amunet, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "I guess."said Bakura, closing his eyes. "Sleep well..."_

88888888888888888888888888888

It'd been another week and they'd been on three robberies. Bakura seemed fine, Bastet studying the golden items, Amunet and Marik watching over Bakura. Now...

"Give me back my dinner!" Bakura yelled, chasing Marik, was easily running away with his food. "Only if you can master the powers of that weird item."said Marik, running around the table. Amunet watched contently until images clouded her mind.

_flashback/_

_Blood was everywhere. The ground, broken buildings, corpses. A small white haired boy, around five, sat in the middle of it, sobbing. _

_Amunet wanted to go and hug him, but knew that it would be a waste to try.. Then she noticed who it was... _

_"Dear Ra.." _

_../end flashback/ _

The images ended and she sat panting slightly, the two boys ceasing their fight, Bakura holding onto Marik with his legs wrapped around him and reaching for his food, Marik holding the plate high above his head. "Are you okay Amunet?"asked Bakura, jumping off Marik. Amunet silently walked close to his and embraced him. "Wha-?"said Bakura, then rested his chin on top of her head, well, the best he could. "Amu?"said Marik, setting the plate on the table and looked down at the too. "Bakura, I'm sorry... You deserve better than a thieves life."whispered Amunet, clutching his robe. "Huh?" Bakura embraced her back and cocked his head when he moved away.

"You look so cute when you do that Bakura."said Amunet, pecking him on the cheek and leaving the room. He turned a bright red and Marik smiled knowingly. "You like her."he said, ruffling the shorter boys hair. "Hey!" Bakura yelled, flattening his hair and dashing for his food again. He started to scarfe the food down like he hadn't eaten for weeks. /He didn't deny it../ Marik thought evily. /Good../

888888888888888888888888888

Amunet sat in her room, thinking of what she'd seen of Bakuras past. She knew what she saw was true, now feeling horrible for the white haired robber. Bastet walked in and smiled. "Problems?"she asked, sitting next to Amunet on the bed and putting an arm around her. "I saw an image of Bakuras past, Kuru Eruna, I believe?"said Amunet. "Hmm, well, his past is not very pretty now is it?"asked Bastet, frowning. "Especially the blood part."stated Amunet. Bastet nodded and stood. "Why don't you come back out, the others are worried and without you to watch him Bakura might choke to death on his dinner."said Bastet, gesturing for Amunet to follow. "Okay.."

888888888888888888888888888

"Bakura! Slow down, you'll cho-," Marik yelled, pulling the plate away from Bakura as he started choking. Marik slapped him in the back and smiled as the other coughed. "I told you.."said Marik, rubbing the spot he slapped softly to ease the pain. "Shut up..." Bakura said in a husky voice, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth just out of Mariks view. "As long as you don't do that again."said Marik.

Amunet came in and saw Bakura with his head in his hand and the blood on his chin. "Bakura! What happened?"she asked, taking his chin in her hand and wiping the blood. "He was choking, he must of torn his throat. At least it's not bad." said Marik, just noticing the thick bood. "I can talk..." Bakura said in the same husky voice as before. "Whatever, it's time that we go to bed anyway."said Marik. Bakura stood up and yawned tiredly, then stumbled already half asleep. Marik picked him up and laughed. "Are you even sleeping Bakura?"he asked, smiling when Bakura rested his head in the crook of his neck.

Amunet laughed, following as Marik headed for their room, for they all shared one. Marik laid Bakura on his bed in the corner and sat in his own a few feet away. Actually, their beds are more like a bunch of blankets and pillows piled up in a VERY comfortable way. Amunet went to hers and yawned. "'Night."she said, laying down. "Night."the other two muttered, falling asleep.

888888888888888888888

KBF: I'm skipping Bakuras dream mode because I'm lazy, let's just say he has a nightmare of his past.

Bakura: Hehehe... I hate you

888888888888888888888

Bakuras eyes bolted open, sweat dripping down his face, mixed with tears. He sat up and moved to a fetal position. (Why does that happen so much?) Bakura stood up and walked over to Mariks bed, bending down by it. Mariks back was to him and he laid on the bed, cautious, fearing the other would wake. Bakuras back faced Mariks until he felt two strong muscled arms wrap around his waist. "Did you have a bad dream?" Marik whispered, pulling Bakura to his chest. Bakura nodded and turned so he was facing Mariks chest. Marik stroked his hair and softly started to sing a song.

When he finished Bakura was asleep and burrowed into Mariks chest. Marik smiled sweetly in the darkness and let sleep take him asl well.

888888888888888888888

KBF: Marik is taller than them, Bakura by five inches and Amunet by seven. So, he's about 6'2 and Bakura is 5'7, cool. By the way, Marik IS NOT evil in this. I just had to say that. Review peacefully!


	6. Crush?

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

This chapter will be written by me: KuraiBakuFan

When he finished Bakura was asleep and burrowed into Mariks chest. Marik smiled sweetly in the darkness and let sleep take him as well.

88888888888888888888

Amunet sat up and yawned. When she looked over at the two other beds. Bakuras was empty and the two were in Mariks bed. Bakura was burrowed against Marik and the other was holding him protectively. Amunet walked over and nudged them both with her hand."Ugh..." Marik groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up with Bakura still sound asleep in his arms.

"What happened last night?"asked Amunet, giving him a smile. "Nightmare, felt him come to my bed last night."muttered Marik, nudging Bakura. Bakura growled and hid his face in the crook of Mariks neck. "Don' wanna geddup..."he slurred. Amunet giggled and took the small cup of water from beside the bed. "Do you mind?"she asked Marik. "Not at all.." Marik smirked. Amunet poured the water over Bakuras body and watched as he bolted up, yelling obscenities. "Why'd you have to wake me up?"muttered Bakura, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Because you need to eat."said Marik, picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

Bakura muttered something inaudible and closed his eyes as the bracelet he wore glowed a bright blue. Marik quickly put him down as he felt a painful shock. "Uh, what's going on?"asked Amunet, backing away slightly. Bakura groaned and opened his eyes, just as the glow penetrated his skin, moving up his body. "Ahhhh! What's...happening?..!"he cried, twisting from the searing pain the glow created. Marik and Amunet tried to help, only to be shocked by the power.

Bakura screamed and started to convulse with pain. "Something bad is going to happen!"yelled Amunet, reaching for the bracelet and yanking it. The power and glow started to fade away as the bracelet fell from Bakuras wrist and he fell into Mariks arms. "Who was that?"groaned Bakura, rubbing his head. "What do you mean?"asked Amunet, laying the bracelet on the table beside her bed.

Bakura started to say what he meant until Bastet walked in. "Come on! Your food will get cold!"she said, pulling them out of the room.

888888888888888888888888

Atemu looked at the two shaken slaves and bit his lip. The white haired one, Ryou, was accused of relations to The Thief King and was always beaten by what he just heard. The tri-color haired one, Yugi, who looked amazingly like him was sixteen, but looked so much younger. They were both young and fragile as glass. Right now Ryou was unconscious in Yugis lap, covered in his own blood. Atemu entered the cell, mentally slapping himself as Yugi moved away slightly with Ryou still in his lap. Ryou groaned and sat up, coughing up thick crimson blood. "Dear Ra..."

888888888888888888888888 One week later 

"Marik, I'm tired.." Bakura complained, looking up at Marik from his spot in his arms. "We have to stay and watch Amunet and Valon's battle."said Marik. "But if I fall asleep I'll technically not be watchi-," Bakura started, coughing before he could finish. "Take it easy, you still have to watch."said Marik, rubbing the others chest. "Okay.."muttered Bakura. Truth is, he wanted to watch Amunet, watch her fight and win. But, once again he didn't feel good. They'd gone on another raid and he'd been pushed into the river by some guards. Bakura did fall asleep though.

"Wake up Bakura, the fight's over."said Marik, rubbing Bakura's arm in a haste to wake him. "No.." Bakura groaned in an answer, cuddling into Marik's chest. Marik sighed and picked him up, carrying him to their room. Amunet was already in there asleep and Marik was glad. He laid Bakura in his bed and went to his own. Marik yawned, feeling sleep start to take him over and heard over the wind, "Hopefully, the prophecy will not come true.."

KBF: Awkward, I almost had Marik kiss Bakura. I swear!

Amunet: Review!

KBF: Where'd you come from?.!


	7. Evil Showing

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Bastet: F 36 OC Houses the Thieves  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Tristan: M 17 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Mai: F 20 High Priestess  
Tea: F 17 Married to Atemu  
Ata: M 2 OC Heir to Throne  
Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Siamun: M 56 OC Slave  
Aziza: F 22 OC Healer  
Kakra: F 25 OC Healer  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Valon: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Gahigi: M 18 OC Bounty Hunter  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Akila: F 19 OC Tomb Robber  
Khepri: F 14 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber  
Zuberi: M 15 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

Last chapter:

_"Wake up Bakura, the fight's over."said Marik, rubbing Bakura's arm in a haste to wake him. "No.." Bakura groaned in an answer, cuddling into Marik's chest. Marik sighed and picked him up, carrying him to their room. Amunet was already in there asleep and Marik was glad. He laid Bakura in his bed and went to his own. Marik yawned, feeling sleep start to take him over and heard over the wind, "Hopefully, the prophecy will not come true.."_

Chapter 7 A month later

Marik's POV

Bakura's becoming more bitter over the days and waking from terrible nightmares. I fear the prophecy will come true. He slapped Amunet two weeks ago and cut his arm just to lick the blood. I hear the current pharaohs wife and son were killed, no one knowing how, him becoming cruel and uncaring. I have a feeling it's connected to Bakura. On the raid where we found the magical items, Amunet had also apparently stole the Seal of Oracalcos. A dark magic used in powerful shadow games and a useful prize. But anyway, Bakura just entered the room, looking very pissed off. "What the hell are you looking at?.!"

Normal POV

Marik couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself at Bakura and flattened him against the wall, nose to nose. "While the hell are you acting this way? What's wrong with you?" Marik yelled, pushing against Bakura and glaring at him. "What do mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Maybe I should leave!"yelled Bakura, nearly screaming in pain when Marik pressed harder against his cut up chest. He'd cut himself again, more severely. "Then go!"yelled Marik, pushing Bakura so his head hit the wall. "Fine!"yelled Bakura, grabbing his stuff. He ran out the door and into the desert, Marik watching with tears in his eyes. Marik left the room, not noticing Bakura had left his bracelet and the chaos that would cause.

"What do you mean he left?"yelled Amunet, grabbing Marik by his collar and shaking him. "Bakura left?" Bastet yelled, coming up behind Marik. "Well, we were fighting and oh, ow.."groaned Marik as Amunet hit him in a sensitive area. "I'm going to go look for him."said Amunet, going out to her horse. "Oh ow.. Have fun.. ohh.."groaned Marik, still on the ground.

Raziya walked into Amunet and Marik's room and eyed the bracelet. "Oh, what's this?"she said, picking it up. Feeling the power waves and shadow magic she took it to the others. "Chaos may emerge..."

88888888888888888888

Amunet hurried across the desert on her horse and looked around while riding. She caught sight of the familiar white hair in the distance and hurried there. When Amunet got there, she saw Bakura sitting on his horse and gripping the mane firmly. Amunet hurried over and grabbed at his robe. "What's with you?"she asked, climbing on behind him and holding him to her chest. Bakura was convulsing with shadow magic and growling wildly now. "Shit!"yelled Amunet, noticing the odd object hanging from his neck, then she saw it. "I thought there were only seven!"yelled Amunet, then noticing a figure in the distance. "Marik!"

KBF: Sorry for the short chapter, I need ideas! Vote:

Should something bad happen to Amunet?

Should Atemu burn down the thieves home and kill them all, causing Bakura to go insane? (marik and amunet being the only ones left)

Yugi and Ryou make love to each other and Yugi (or ryou) gets pregnant, then when the pharaoh plans to kill the slaves one tells the other to escape without him with the baby because he's too weak to live?

I will count out the votes. Like bye!


	8. Fiery Memories Come True

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

Last chapter:

_Amunet hurried across the desert on her horse and looked around while riding. She caught sight of the familiar white hair in the distance and hurried there. When Amunet got there, she saw Bakura sitting on his horse and gripping the mane firmly. Amunet hurried over and grabbed at his robe. "What's with you?"she asked, climbing on behind him and holding him to her chest. Bakura was convulsing with shadow magic and growling wildly now. "Shit!"yelled Amunet, noticing the odd object hanging from his neck, then she saw it. "I thought there were only seven!"yelled Amunet, then noticing a figure in the distance. "Marik!"_

I need ideas! Vote:

Should something bad happen to Amunet?

Should Atemu burn down the thieves home and kill them all, causing Bakura to go nearly insane? (marik and amunet being the only ones left)

Yugi and Ryou make love to each other and Yugi (or ryou) gets pregnant, then when the pharaoh plans to kill the slaves one tells the other to escape without him with the baby because he's too weak to live?

This will happen.. Hehe!

888888888888888888888

"Marik!" Amunet cried. Bakura was trying to pull away from her arms, growling louder and screamed. The points of the item he was wearing had stuck through the skin in his chest and blood was gushing from the openings. Marik finally arrived, jumping off his horse and grabbing Bakura's wrists. "Calm down!"he yelled. "That item!"cried Amunet, pointing to Bakura's chest. She saw Marik's eyes widen as he tried to pull the item away. The action caused Bakura to scream in anguish and pain. "Take my horse Amu! I'll take Bakura back to find out what to do."said Marik, having Amunet move out of the way and replacing her there, holding Bakura's arms to his side with one arm. "I'll meet you there."said Amunet, leaving with the two horses and soon disappearing out of sight. "Come on Bakura, cooperate."said Marik, finally getting Bakura's horse to move. "We'll save you..."

88888888888888888888

Amunet was entering the thieves grounds. Something didn't feel right. She looked into the distance and gasped. Everything was on fire, burning. Now Amunet could hear the protective yelling and panicked and pained screams. Then she saw him. Pharaoh Atemu. Her vision turned red as she let go of Marik's horse and charged forward. If she did this right, he would die. Then a familiar cry pierced her hearing. "No.."she whispered, looking into the direction of the scream. Khepri was in front of Akila, spear through her abdomen and Akila was covered in blood next to her. Then she felt someone slash at her and all went black.

88888888888888888888

Marik begged his horse to move faster, seeing the smoke and flames in the distance. Bakura was still flailing and such, screaming at the top of his voice and blood starting to fall from the corners of his mouth. "Shh, Baku.."said Marik, putting a finger over Bakura's lips. Surprisingly he did calm down, falling limp into Marik's chest. Marik looked up again and gasped. Fire, blood, and soldiers everywhere. Then, he saw Amunet. She was lying limp on the ground ahead and blood on her side. "Amunet..."he breathed. As soon as he said her name, Marik felt Bakura perk up and open his eyes. At seeing all this he whimpered, then when his eyes caught sight of Amunet he jumped off the horse and ran to her.

"Amunet?" Bakura said, cocking his head and holding her. "Bakura!"yelled Marik, seeing the pharaoh aiming a spear for Bakura's head. Bakura looked up as the spear quickly lowered and even if he could've easily moved, he stayed. He didn't notice the ring glow and the pharaoh disappear out of sight. Marik ran to the two and noticed Bakura was crying. He checked Amunet's pulse and smiled. "Don't worry Bakura, she's alive."said Marik, cupping Bakura's cheek in his hand. Then he noticed something, Bakura's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. He was reliving the past. Marik saw Bakura stand and trip, landing beside him. Marik pulled Bakura close to him and ignored his struggles. "Don't worry, we'll save you."

888888888888888888888

Gahigi died and now Malik had come down with sickness. Raphael cared deeply for the boy, ever since he found him wandering the desert. Malik, his sister Ishizu, and his older brother Marik were seperated in a fire. Malik was reunited with his sister, but Marik was nowhere to be found. "R-Raphael... Can I see my sister?"asked Malik, coughing lightly. "I'll go find her."said Raphael, hurrying throughout the corridors and searching for Ishizu. He finally found her. "Ishizu your brother wishes to see you."said Raphael. "Okay."said Ishizu, following him to Malik's bed. When they got there, Malik was coughing hard, laboring his breathing. "Brother.."said Ishizu, going over and softly pecking his burning forehead. "S-Sister..."whimpered Malik. "You wished to see me?"asked Ishizu, smiling sweetly. "I l-love you.."said Malik, becoming silent and losing consciousness. "Dear brother, why must you always be cursed to suffer?"

88888888888888888888

KBF: Riiiiiight... Review or pay! MWUAHAHA!


	9. Happy, For Now

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

Last chapter:

_"Amunet?" Bakura said, cocking his head and holding her. "Bakura!"yelled Marik, seeing the pharaoh aiming a spear for Bakura's head. Bakura looked up as the spear quickly lowered and even if he could've easily moved, he stayed. He didn't notice the ring glow and the pharaoh disappear out of sight. Marik ran to the two and noticed Bakura was crying. He checked Amunet's pulse and smiled. "Don't worry Bakura, she's alive."said Marik, cupping Bakura's cheek in his hand. Then he noticed something, Bakura's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. He was reliving the past. Marik saw Bakura stand and trip, landing beside him. Marik pulled Bakura close to him and ignored his struggles. "Don't worry, we'll save you."_

888888888888888888888888

Marik had found a cozy oasis in the desert and hid his two last friends in there. Bakura had snapped out of his flashback awhile ago, but hadn't said one word since. Amunet was still unconscious but the wound wasn't bad and Bakura seemed content in watching her sleep. It's been a day and a half since the fire. Marik watched Bakura cautiously, making sure nothing else happen to him. He now sat between them both, both asleep. Suddenly, "Uh?" Marik turned to see Amunet awake. "AMU!"yelled Bakura. Marik flinched as he yelled in his ear. "I guess their awake..."

888888888888888888888888 A month later

Amunet sat up and yawned. She looked at the figure beside her and smiled, remembering last nights 'activities'. She patted him on the head and kissed his forehead. "I love you.."she said before walking off.

88888888888888888888888

Bakura woke up and rolled over, falling off the bed. "Uhhhh..."he groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. "WAKE UP BAKURA!"yelled Marik, bending next to the younger tomb robber. "AH!"yelled Bakura, bolting up. "You need a bath."said Marik, picking up Bakura. "Ya?" Bakura asked. "You're covered in sweat, grime, and who knows what else!"said Marik before dumping him in the lake. "(sputters) Can't... Swim!"choked Bakura, drowning. "Ah right!"cried Marik, jumping in after him and pulling him to the surface. "You didn't learn to swim?"asked Marik, holding Bakura against his chest and above water. "No!"yelled Bakura, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck.

Amunet climbed in behind them and surprised them. "Hi!" "AHHH!" "Oooh..."


	10. The Brink of Insanity

Life As a Tomb Robber

Summary: A girl named Amunet has been a tomb robber since she was a child. Her village was destroyed by the pharaoh and she wishes for revenge. (as would I.) Amunet runs into another tomb robber, known as the king of thieves. Or, Bakura.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

Just for a note, I prefer in this story that Bakura DOES have dark skin and short hair but he's slim like when he's a yami.

Last chapter:

_Amunet climbed in behind them and surprised them. "Hi!" "AHHH!" _

888888888888888888888

"Hehe, sorry I scared you."said Amunet, patting Bakura's back. (a/n: they're all naked ya know.) "You know Marik, you are definitely bigger than Bakura. But I still love him!" Amunet continued, not noticing the two turning red. Then she looked up. "What?"she asked. (a/n: ahh naive mind...) "And how would you know that?"asked Marik, grinning suddenly. "Ew! Not what I meant! But Bakura is sweet in bed, dominance rocks!"said Amunet.

O-

Bakura: What the-?.!

Amunet: Huh?.!

Marik: (snickering)

KBF: I HAD to put that! Hilarious! Bakura! Look how red you are!

O-

Bakura let go of Marik and started sinking underwater. "Goodbye cruel world.."he muttered before going all the way under. Marik and Amunet stopped laughing long enough to pull him back up. Apparently he's the only one who couldn't swim. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest and held him against his own. "Don't do that."said Marik, resting his chin on top of Bakura's head. "He loves you, just not in the way I do."said Amunet, pecking Bakura on the cheek. "Hehe... small question Marik."said Bakura. "Ya?" Marik asked. "Wasn't I bigger and taller than you when we were kids?" Bakura asked. "By a little, I'm older than you." Marik said, using one hand to pull himself closer to shore and one to hold Bakura.

"Well it doesn't matter."said Amunet. "True, can we go to a shallow end so Marik doesn't have to hold me?"asked Bakura, tugging one of Marik's long bangs. "Okay, you've got a point."said Marik, swimming over to the shallow end with Amunet already being there. After awhile in the shallow end, Bakura fell asleep hanging off shore and Marik carried him to his bed. Amunet patted Marik's shoulder and he followed her outside. "You got the millennium items and the seal out when the fire came right?"asked Amunet, looking worried. "Yes, I grabbed them before looking for a new home."said Marik, taking a bag from behind his bed. They heard Bakura moan something in his sleep and went to check on him.

He looked a bit flushed and sweaty, but other then that he was decent. Amunet took a warm cloth and laid it over his forehead. Marik started making dinner and was hoping Bakura wasn't sick. When dinner was ready, Amunet woke Bakura up, eyeing the item on his chest. Bakura sat up and muttered something inaudible before throwing up then fainting. "Marik! Bakura's sick!"cried Amunet, checking Bakura's forehead to see if he was warm, which he was. "I guess he was in the water too long." Marik said, pulling an extra (stolen) blanket from his bed and laying it over Bakura.

"He'll be fine."said Marik, taking the bracelet from the satin bag. "Oh!"said Amunet, taking Bakura's wrist from under the blanket. Marik slipped the bracelet over Bakura's wrist and backed away as it glowed a light blue color. The glow covered Bakura and stopped when his eyes bolted open. "Huh?" Bakura groaned, sitting up. "Get this this thing.. off! Before.. It.. Burns my wrist!"he cried soon after, waving his wrist in the air. Marik quickly got it off and watched as Bakura blew on his wrist. "Ow, thanks."said Bakura, licking his wrist in order to cool it.

"No problem. By the way, where'd you get that item?"asked Amunet, pointing to the millennium ring, which had somehow removed itself from Bakura's body. "I found it in the desert while I was riding, I don't remember anything after that except waking up in Marik's arms and finding you in.. the.. fire..." Bakura said, whispering the last three words. Bakura got this angered look on his face as the points of the ring entered Bakura's body once more and his eyes darkened. "Oh no, Bakura calm down!"cried Marik, grabbing onto Bakura's biceps and squeazing them. Dark shadows started to surround the three as Bakura screamed an inhuman and tried to claw at his head.

"B-Bakura?" Amunet whispered, resting her hand on Bakura's head and wrapped and arm around Bakura's fast moving chest. "Mother.. Father.. NO!" yelled Bakura, struggling against their arms. He was hearing thing, his vengeful village, his mother and father, his sister... "Amity!"he suddenly cried, tears coming to his eyes. Marik suddenly gasped. "What does he mean Marik?"asked Amunet, still holding Bakura. "His sister. His past is running through his mind. He hears the villagers screams."whispered Marik, grasping Bakura's biceps harder. Before a dreadful happening, the two heard a voice over the wind, "This will be worse..."

KBF: YEA! I'M GETTING TO HIS INSANITY! The prophecy will come true!


	11. It's The Pharaoh!

Life As a Tomb Robber

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Hehe, I forget this.

Genre: Romance

Authoress notes I: Amunet has dark brown hair, cut above her shoulder, courtesy of her favorite dagger, and bright emerald eyes. She's is around 5'5 and is slim. (like i care) Her attitude and pride gets her into trouble at times. She can be childish and naïve at times. She is a strong fighter, better than Bakura. In this story at least. This story will contain parts, therefore making the chapters longer and easier for me to write. There will be at least five parts or more in each chapter. Some chapters may be written different. Whoever has written it will post their name atop the part. Set in ancient Egypt.

Authoress notes II: Aparrently this is turning out to be more about Bakura than Amunet. I've become a major Bakura fangirl, so that's all I can write. Help!

For example:

Part IV (written by ?)

Get it?

The ages are quite simple. I will mark what they do and I'll add that at the same time. Gender will be added as well. I will mark my OC's.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber  
Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahado: M 45 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

Just for a note, I prefer in this story that Bakura DOES have dark skin and short hair but he's slim like when he's a yami.

Last chapter:

_"B-Bakura?" Amunet whispered, resting her hand on Bakura's head and wrapped and arm around Bakura's fast moving chest. "Mother.. Father.. NO!" yelled Bakura, struggling against their arms. He was hearing things, his vengeful village, his mother and father, his sister... "Amity!"he suddenly cried, tears coming to his eyes. Marik suddenly gasped. "What does he mean Marik?"asked Amunet, still holding Bakura. "His sister. His past is running through his mind. He hears the villagers screams, the torture."whispered Marik, grasping Bakura's biceps harder. Before a dreadful happening, the two heard a voice over the wind, "This will be worse..."_

8888888888888888888888

They were in the shadow realm now. Dark shadows surrounding them, trying to engulf them by warped versions their memories. "Marik, what'll we do now?"asked Amunet, arm still wrapped around Bakura's heaving chest. "Protect Bakura."said Marik. "What do you think will snap him out of this trance?" Amunet asked as she started looking a bit frightened. "I don't know, but we need to help him soon."said Marik, looking into Bakura's blank eyes and sighing. Amunet moved over to Bakura's front and then smiled. "I have an idea."she said, then she kissed him. It took a moment for Bakura to reply, opening his mouth a crack. Amunet slipped her tongue in and explored his mouth. Bakura made a squeaking noise and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

They broke away, running out of air, and looked at each other. "Wow..."said Bakura, oblivious to the surroundings, until, "Where are we?" Bakura asked, looking up at the black clouds. "We don't know, but, I think we're in the dark lands. Or, shadow world."said Marik, noticing the ring had removed itself from Bakura's body again. Then, something appeared from the shadows. "What's that?"asked Amunet. Bakura stared. "It's Diabound..."

8888888888888888888888

"But pharaoh!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yami slapped away Siamun and continued toward the dungeon with a sword.

IN THE DUNGEON

"Y-Yugi, run away. I'm too weak, take our child." Ryou whispered, eyes slowly closing. "I-I can't leave you." Yugi said, but picking up their child anyway. "Go!"cried Ryou, eyes then glazing over in death. "No..." Yugi whispered, running through the broken bars. The last he heard were the cries of his fellow slaves being slaughtered.

888888888888888

Bakura jerked away from the others and away from the monster, though it was his ka. "Stay here Bakura." Amunet said, pulling him back between the two. Diabound continued to stare, but then transported itself intself into the ring. The spikes of the ring tried to embed themselves into once more, but Marik yanking it from his body. The ring struggled in his grasp and then finally ceased movement.

Bakura eased away from the item and made a squeaking noise as he bumped into Amunet. "Calm down."she said, pulling him close. "I say we get rid of this wretched thing once and for all!" Marik growled, sick of the mere object hurting his friend. "No, we have to keep it. Who knows what may want it. I'll put it in my bag." Amunet said, still holding Bakura as she stuffed the ring into her bag. "Why can't we just be **normal** tomb robbers?" Bakura said, gazing at the dark clouds and fog. Amunet was the first to speak up.

"Because our lives have a purpose."she said, letting him stand on his own and looking to Marik. "Why, hello..." The three jumped and turned around. Atemu stared angrily at them, looking ragged and tired. "Pharaoh!" Amunet yelled, lunging toward him but being held by Marik. "What are you doing here?.!" Marik growled. "To defeat. HIM."

KBF: The next chapter will have their battle.

Bakura: Well, I've at least moved a little more away from wimp...

KBF: Whatever, just review!


	12. All Over

Life As a Tomb Robber

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Hehe, I forget this.

Amunet: F 17 OC Tomb Robber

Bakura: M 18 Tomb Robber Yugi: M 16 Slave  
Atemu: M 18 Pharaoh  
Seth: M 19 High Priest  
Mahaado: M 25 High Priest  
Ryou: M 15 Slave  
Jonouchi: M 17 Commoner  
Serenity: F 14 Commoner  
Ishizu: F 21 High Priestess  
Malik: M 18 Bounty Hunter  
Marik: M 19 Tomb Robber

Rebecca: F 12 Commoner  
Duke: M 20 Tomb Robber  
Raphael: M 25 Bounty Hunter  
Koru: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Kuro: M 11 OC Tomb Robber  
Moswen: M 15 OC Healer (name means light skin)  
Re: M 12 OC Tomb Robber  
Raziya: F 27 OC Seer and mind reader, etc..  
Tsekuni: M 17 OC Tomb Robber

Okay? I hope whoever-you-are understood that.

Some small things:

'...' Amunet thinking  
(...) Bakura thinking  
"..." someone talking  
/.../Marik thinking

_"Because our lives have a purpose."she said, letting him stand on his own and looking to Marik. "Why, hello..." The three jumped and turned around. Atemu stared angrily at them, looking ragged and tired. "Pharaoh!" Amunet yelled, lunging toward him but being held by Marik. "What are you doing here?.!" Marik growled. "To defeat. HIM."_

888888888888

Atemu glared angrily at Bakura and reached for his puzzle. "Wait! Why do you want to defeat him?" Amunet cried, standing in front of Bakura with a scowl on her face. "He has the ring and it only can destroy what I love!" Atemu answered, sneering. "YOU LOVE NOTHING BUT YOURSELF!" Bakura cried, furious cry betraying the tears in his eyes. "Then fight the power of the anger in my puzzle.." Atemu hissed, a strange bright light shining from he eye of his puzzle.

The light entered the bag and the ring some how appeared on Bakura., spikes pushing into his body. Bakura screamed as a light came from his ring and a voice came from his mouth, but not his own. "Atemu, fight the anger and hatred in the ring!"

Amunet screamed and tried to save Bakura, Marik holding her back. "It's the prophecy,"he whispered tearfully, "No matter what, it will come true. Amunet snarled. "It's JUST a prophecy! YOU CAN DO IT BAKURA! FIGHT HIM!"

The light from Bakura's ring became weaker and he cried out as the light started to touch his skin. Atemu grinned wickedly and yelled as the light from his puzzle thickened. Bakura's eyes unfocused and he stared up above himself. "B-Bye.."he choked, suddenly disappearing all together. Atemu's light immediately dissapeared into the puzzle and he snarled. "Your friend was weak. Now YOU will join him."he said smirking and focusing his power on the them.

Amunet was the first to dissapear.

"NO!" Marik cried, seeing the bracelet Amunet had held glow. Then he saw a glow from inside his bag. Marik took it out and held the rod. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"he cried. "Granting you all. IMMORTALITY! YOU WILL SUFFER FOREVER!" Atemu yelled, focusing on Marik.

Then he was gone.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

88888888888888 EVERYONE ELSE

Malik died in his sisters arms and was reincarnated years later. Ryou had been killed after giving birth to a child and was reincarnated as well. Yugi raised their child with Jonouchi, Serenity, Rebecca, and Mai, who had left after the thieves were killed to care for them. They were also reincarnated as well as all the others. Except Atemu, who became trapped in the puzzle. Bakura, Amunet, and Marik were also trapped in the items, which fell into the hands of the reincarnations of Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Aurora, Amunet's light.

The End

KBF: What do you think? Should I write a sequel? What?


End file.
